pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edru viransu/Builds/GvG/Mind Blast Hexes
Suggestions? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:48, 7 November 2007 (CET) :POP POP [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:22, 8 November 2007 (CET) the curse blaster seems pretty useless, -2 degen when you already have burning seems useless — Skakid9090 01:17, 8 November 2007 (CET) :Good point about Suffering. Reckless or Faint or something instead? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:58, 8 November 2007 (CET) did i overlook something cuz disctracting strike seems bad in this situation cuz i cant find cracked armor o.O[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:18, 8 November 2007 (CET) :Distracting Strike is there to replace Critical Chop. Just a half-second activation skill to finish a spike. --71.229.204.25 01:22, 8 November 2007 (CET) Eles don't have fastcast; them stopping for 3 seconds to throw on a single Spirit Shackles is pretty harsh. -Auron 01:31, 8 November 2007 (CET) :True, which is part of why it's a joke build. Any suggestions for a less baed option? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:58, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::Faint instead of SoF. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 09:17, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::Is 1 sec less of cast time and 2 degen worth 5 seconds less of duration and 3 seconds more of recharge and loss of aoe, though? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:03, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::::The cast time mostly, a bit too easy to interrupt. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 14:06, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::::Yeah, but, bringing a skill that's much worse in almost every way(can't spread it around, doesn't do aoe, less duration, longer recharge, it'll usually give, at most, 1 degen) besides cast time for 1 sec less of cast time hardly seems worth it. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:12, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::::::AoE effect is minor, duration isn't that important since it's already great if it lasts most of its duration. What really matters is that ranger or mesmer tabbing around looking for someone to interrupt. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 14:28, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::::::AoE effect doesnt hit too often. - Rawrawr 17:13, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::::::The AoE is minor, but not totally unimportant, and faint's relatively long recharge for its duration means you have to choose between keeping it up on the enemy warriors or keeping it up on the warrior and a para/ranger or two paras/ranger. Is it really worth being subpar always to be slightly better off if you get dshot through blurred. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:50, 9 November 2007 (CET) i wouldnt bother. those eles would be overloadeded with the 8,000 things they have to do in a match, imo. 18:15, 8 November 2007 (CET) :...? - Rawrawr 18:17, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::Leet monks! But anyway whats with clumsiness on that one Ele it just seems pointless. XvivaX :::Probably as a replacement for bsurge to stop adren spikes. –Ichigo724 18:31, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::::::xvi has the right of it. look at that /n. he has to offload that shit constantly, and whenever he's busy parabonding he's not spamming rodgort's and blast. theres nothing wrong with either, but, they dont ascend past the level of joke that edru has put them in. and qft on what ichigo said. 18:33, 8 November 2007 (CET) I love the monks. Seb2net 18:34, 8 November 2007 (CET) :you've never seen someone set up monks templates like that? 18:39, 8 November 2007 (CET) Mantra of persistence out for clumsiness imo. Either the team has enough hex removal to strip migraine or they don't; making it last 10 seconds longer doesn't really change much, you can still apply it on recharge and it'll last the whole time. Clumsiness will add some melee-focused damage that won't be eaten up by LoD (mostly because nobody would run LoD). -Auron 14:04, 9 November 2007 (CET)